


陌生的愛人

by Aaainam



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ntr, 出軌, 堂兄弟關係, 天悠, 天樂, 巳悠, 情婦, 感情不忠, 架空, 陰謀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaainam/pseuds/Aaainam
Summary: 因為背負債務，悠與祖母從王都搬到鄉下莊園，正當以為可以遠離是非之時，來自王都的前未婚夫天向他提起履行婚約的邀請。
Relationships: Isumi Haruka/Kujou Ten, Isumi Haruka/Natsume Minami, Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 4





	陌生的愛人

亥清一家把城市裡的房子賣掉了，搬到鄉下來居住。他們曾經住在城市最好的地段，現在他們擁有一個鄉間的小莊園，這裡以後就是他們的城堡，亥清悠總是這樣安慰他的奶奶。她失去了兒子和媳婦，而他失去了父母，他們從此只能相依為命了。

但事實上，他們住著的地方和城堡一點邊都沾不上，莊園也絕不是貴族領地的那種，充其量只能說是一個農園，因此他們住的房子，只不過是這裡面最漂亮的農舍。

悠和奶奶接受舅父的安排，來到這裡的第一天，起初非常不適應，他是在城市出生長大的孩子。

那是十一月初的時候，他們經過長途跋涉都已經累壞了，但房子裡沒有燃燒柴火，舅父這時候才承認他還沒置辦好僕人。那是悠第一次自己往壁爐裡面扔柴火，他在這之前連要怎麼生火都不知道。

安頓好奶奶之後，悠坐在壁爐前面思考以後的事情，他知道舅父最多就只能幫他們到這個程度了，所以他不怪舅父。

幾年前平民把王室給推翻了，之後一直由不同人組成政府，一下這樣，一下那樣的，三不五時就有人上斷頭台，誰也不知道之後還會發生什麼事情，最近又尤其混亂，好像回到革命的那個時候，父親和母親也是在前一段時間失蹤，再後來，悠見到他們的時候，已經被裝在棺木裡了。

從窗戶望出去，外面正淅瀝淅瀝地下著雨。悠的回憶被打斷，來幫傭的安妮告訴他，外面有個年輕男人說想見他。

悠不曉得來者是誰，因為自從他雙親過世之後，過往的朋友和親戚便同他們斷絕往來，除了舅父以外，鮮少有人來拜訪他們。但即便悠心裡這樣想，他還是讓安妮把那個人請進了屋子裡。

過了幾分鐘之後，他親自沏了一壺茶，端在手上走向客廳。

安妮從客廳走出來，對他眨眨眼睛：「我從沒見過那麼好看的人。」她壓低聲音說。悠這時候還不太相信她，安妮畢竟是個鄉下丫頭，而且她才十五歲，只不過是個見識有限的小女孩。

雖然這麼想，但悠看見來客的時候，心臟還是差點漏跳一拍，其實他懷疑他的心臟真的有抽痛一下，但因為他翻倒了手上捧著的托盤，熱水灑到自己的手，痛得要命，所以他根本分不清楚自己的心臟有沒有抽痛了。

悠握著自己漸漸紅起來的手背，向後退到了門框邊，他做了這麼糗的事情，又是在這個人面前，這個事實讓他感覺非常慚愧，很想就這樣逃開，然後請安妮送走他，這樣他就能和過往的城市生活第二次一刀兩斷了。

但是悠走不了，因為那個男人朝他走了過來，從西裝的內裏翻出一條手帕，按在他的傷處上。他做這一連串事情，沒有絲毫猶豫，好像他的紳士精神是與生俱來。

「你該吩咐那個女孩裝點冷水進來。」他說。

反客為主到了這個程度，但悠也只能聽他的話，他們兩個人有一瞬間肢體糾纏在一起，悠聞到他身上那種熟悉、迷人的味道，回憶就又甦醒過來，雖然他試圖控制自己的情感，但這一切都來得措手不及──悠哭了出來。

「我這次來，是想確認你過得好不好，以及，還記不記得我。」那個男人說。

悠大睜著那雙金色眼睛，但一動也不動。他不敢相信自己聽到的。「我以為不會再見到你了。」他不太確定這是真的還是假的。

「九条天。」

九条天是他的未婚夫。更準確一點說，他們從還在母親的肚子裡那個時候，就被許下了婚約，因為他們的母親是十分親密的好友。但自從家裡遇到這些事情，又搬離了王都，悠就沒想過還能見到天。

悠小時候被父母親寄養在九条家，學習上流社會的禮儀。九条天的父親九条鷹匡安排他受教育，但和他的未婚夫分開。悠猜想這是因為他們性別不同，他是可以懷孕的那種體質，他們擔心他會和天製造出醜聞。

無論如何，那段時間裡，悠在王都大出風頭。

他早上接受最優秀的老師們的教導，學習任何他們認為他應該要掌握的知識，下午的時候，就獨自一人騎馬到貴夫人的沙龍，和其他名人展開激辯。他那時候的願望，就是成為九条家的一份子，他愛極了在九条家的生活，而且認為那會一直持續下去，因為是他應得的。

所有王都的人都應該要認識他亥清悠，他任性又高傲，聰明而且難以征服，他曾經是最迷人的，但那些燦爛的光芒，在他十七歲的時候，就從他身上被剝奪了。

雖說如此，其實也不過是幾個月之前的事情而已。

悠的心開始浮躁起來。

當九条天再次出現，亥清悠在這個單調樸素的客廳裡，感覺到了來自過往生活的召喚。他屬於王都、屬於城市以及任何一切熱鬧、浮華、值得他前往的地方，不屬於這裡。無論他多想說服自己，他就是不屬於這裡。

九条天和亥清悠結婚的事情，刊在了報紙上。雖然這裡的報紙總是會刊登新人結婚的消息，但在這裡面，有關九条天和亥清悠的，是佔據最大篇幅的一則。

一位貴婦人闔上了手裡的報紙。在這個明亮寬敞的房間裡，有一張大長桌，除了她以外，還坐著另一個年約二十的年輕男子。男子穿著睡衣，他們的面容有點相似，或許可以大膽推斷，這兩個人有血緣關係。

貴婦人將報紙推向年輕男子的方向。「巳波，快看看你堂弟做的好事。」

「母親，我們已經和九条家好一段時間沒有來往了。我以為您已經不生氣了。」

「親愛的。」貴婦人說。「我並沒有在跟我的妯娌嘔氣，只是財產分配不公的事情，直到現在都很傷我的心。我是在為你的未來打算，難道因為你的父親入贅，他就不能分到他應得的那一份嗎？難道他不算是你爺爺的兒子嗎？」

「母親，這和九条天有什麼關係呢。」巳波有點無奈，他不想要自己的早晨被母親的牢騷打擾。

「我就是看不習慣他們出風頭。」棗夫人這時候有點像小女孩在耍賴。「告訴我，這個亥清悠可以給他們帶來什麼，為什麼九条天竟然還是履行了婚約？難道那個孩子的父母親，不是因為償還不了鉅款自殺了嗎？這種有汙點的妻子……」

巳波其實也不知道，自己那個聰明的堂弟怎麼會要娶一個被逐出王都的妻子，但反正這些事情又與他何干呢。唯一真正會影響到他的，也就只有他母親早上的壞脾氣而已。

「我會去打探一下這件事情。」巳波於是這麼向他的母親保證。

說到打探，除了從九条家的朋友以及生意對象下去明查暗訪之外，最快速的方法，莫過於直接登門拜訪。

雖然巳波的母親和那一家人可以說是不相往來，但巳波還算受到九条家的歡迎。鷹匡伯父說他是「性格上繼承到父母親的優點」，伯母說他是「容貌上繼承到父母親的優點」，總之，巳波身為一個好姪子，即便突如其來騎著馬敲響九条家的大門，也不會遭到拒絕。

管家將他迎入室內。「巳波少爺。」迅速上前接走了他的騎馬外套和帽子。巳波愜意地環顧四周，他想起自己有收到婚禮請柬，但那時候他去陪他的其他姨媽和表姊妹打獵，不在王都，所以錯過了那場世紀婚禮。

但不用想也知道，憑藉他們的財力，排場一定可以媲美以前的王室大婚。巳波信步走上二樓，準備要去和他親愛的伯母，也就是這屋子裡的女主人請安。距離新婚到現在不過一周，室內為了宴客特別布置的水晶燈以及難得拿出來的高級波斯地毯都還沒收起來。

他拐過樓梯轉角，拉住了一個女僕的手。「妳知道小九条夫人現在在哪裡？」

「他和少爺一起出門了。」女僕說。

「他們看起來如何？」

「我敢說在一般人看起來，是非常恩愛的一對佳偶。」女僕又說。「但您知道我對您從來不會說謊，新婚那夜，還沒過晚間九點，少爺就離開了房間。」她的手指揪住了巳波馬甲外套的鈕扣。

「然後呢？」

「您應該也知道少爺去哪裡，少爺總是在那個人那邊留宿，而且那個家裡還有那個人給少爺生的孩子。但是夫人，夫人一定什麼都不知道吧，同房後還癡癡等著少爺回來，他真可憐。」

巳波靜靜地聽她說完這些。「我很喜歡妳這麼忠心，總是告訴我一些重要的事情。」他說著便輕輕地吻了一下女僕的額頭，然後鬆開了手，讓她像隻小雀鳥一樣，從他的懷中飛走。

家大業大就是有這種壞處，必須請很多僕人才能維持生活水準，又得為了這些僕人，犧牲掉自己的隱私。他覺得還好自己是個自由人。

棗巳波現在對亥清悠和九条天的事情略知一二了，比他想像的還要無趣很多，在上流社會就像是教科書一樣經典的劇情，一個把心思放在情婦身上的少爺，跟一個從第一天就被厭棄的夫人，讓他感覺此行真是多費時間。

但事情很快起了變化。

要不了幾天，九条悠又在王都裡奪回了他話題人物的地位。聽說他比以前還要更任性、更跋扈，而且拿著夫家的錢揮金如土。聽聞此事的巳波，從從容容騎著馬散步前往訂製服裝那條街，遠遠就看見有輛馬車上面載著好幾著箱子，高高疊在一起，用繩子險險地捆著。

從櫥窗望進店裡，可以看到有幾個打扮入時的男女正在爭辯著什麼。

巳波下了馬，裝作要給自己買頂帽子，也走進了店裡，仔細一看，才發現原來是九条悠正在跟另一個人搶一頂帽子。

巳波看那也不是特別稀罕的設計，但是悠顯然不打算放手。他想要的東西，誰也不能從他手裡奪走，何況是他先看上的？兩方吵了好一陣子，巳波前面漏聽了，但並不妨礙他對後面的了解，身為一個有教養的人，他現在似乎應該要去調解糾紛，但是他實在不想涉入。

事與願違，巳波的出現，卻不恰巧地吸引了這些人的注意力。和九条悠在搶帽子的，是他最漂亮的某個表姊妹。現在倒好了，他們要求他負責仲裁這場糾紛。

「既然你是九条天的堂兄，我應該可以信賴你吧。」這一邊說。

「真是好笑，他是我的表弟，你哪來的自信認為他就會站在你那邊？」那一邊說。

「那你後來把帽子判給誰？」巳波的母親問。

「您對我的遭遇，好像正在幸災樂禍呢，母親。」棗巳波說。「我判給了亥清悠。這不就是您希望的？況且，我最近聽說，九条天突然回心轉意想起了他落魄的未婚妻，正是因為那塊在鄉下的土地，之後將有鐵路要經過了。」

「唔，鐵路，你怎麼不說，那塊地上的泥巴都會自己變成黃金算了。」

「那塊地的價值如何，之後才能弄清楚。」巳波說。「但是您也不相信，他們會無緣無故又把亥清悠找回來吧。他既虛榮，又十分無禮，無論從哪個角度看，都不像是九条天會喜歡的人選，不如說，正是反對面。」

棗夫人聞言笑了出來：「哎呀，巳波，我怎麼把你生成了這麼冷淡的男人，母親好傷心。」

嘴上這麼說，她還是很欣賞自己一手栽培出來的完美兒子。他們一樣都很聰明、不喜歡流露真實情感、比起愛別人更愛自己，這些都像她。

她突然有了一個十分冒險，但是足夠做為報復從前分產不公的想法。這個想法就好像在她的胸膛中醞釀了好幾十年，直到此刻終於得到最適合它派上用場的時機一樣。

──去勾引亥清悠。

「勾引亥清悠」亦即「勾引九条悠」一事，和報復九条家之間，並沒有強烈的因果關係可循。

因此這幾乎可以說是一個隨口的賭注，一對無聊的母子，在無聊的早餐時間，其中一個人突發奇想要另外一個人這麼做，好讓他們看看究竟會發生什麼事情，只是這樣而已。

一個禮拜後的某個早晨，棗巳波被九条悠邀請去作客。信上說是為了感謝他前次出手相助，巳波回了一封信說自己只是進行公正的裁決罷了，並沒有想要偏袒誰的意思。

悠在過了中午以後才收到回信，確定沒有人在房間以後，他把那封信放到鼻子前面，悄悄地聞了一下。棗巳波不像貴婦小姐一樣會給信件灑上香水，但是這封信聞起來有個淡雅的清香，他不知道是怎麼做到的。

悠坐在床上發呆了一會兒，寬鬆棉質內衣從他肩膀上滑下一大半，他摸上後頸那個被嚙咬標記的腺體，傷痕已經消失了，原來那只是天昨夜咬下的臨時標記而已，他現在才發覺這件事情，還以為在那個夜晚自己已經完全屬於九条天了。

想到這件事情，悠就感覺有無限的悲傷湧上心頭，他回憶起他們的初夜，那應該是很美好的，他躺到床鋪上，一手緩緩掀起自己的內衣，把下襬從大腿拉到了肚子上，然後另外一隻手，像是回憶起九条天第一次碰觸他的方法那樣，從膝窩滑向大腿根部。

他在床上張開了雙腿，將私處暴露在空氣中，卻突然意識到這是一件羞恥的事情，所以又拉了被子過來蓋住自己的身體。

悠紅著臉不作聲，但手指悄悄地撬開了已經濕潤的後穴，昨夜第一次的性愛對他而言依然新鮮又刺激，可是比他想像中的痛多了，他從來沒想過做這件事情會那麼痛，差點都讓他喘不過氣來，可是他也不知道這是正常或是不正常的，甚至連這種想法都沒有。

悠只是默默張開雙腿，讓天完成他們的初夜。

他未經人事的生殖道被一根完全勃起的陰莖插入，鈍痛和強烈的摩擦感從一開始持續到最後。悠雙手扶在新婚丈夫的肩膀上，試圖在房內昏暗的光線中分辨天的表情，但那太難了，他幾乎做不到，他只能聽見天細細的喘氣聲，天偶爾會俯下身來吻他，但除此之外，天沒有碰他的其他地方，悠覺得有點失望，但他覺得下一次會更好，就也不去想了。

現在躲在被子裡探索自己身體的悠，很驚訝自己的後穴竟然可以容下一根手指、兩根手指、甚至三根手指。他把食指和中指擺成剪刀形狀，左右撐開那裡，穴內摸起來凹凸不平，和他想像的不一樣，而且非常濕熱柔軟，破開穴肉就好像擠入一個緊閉的房間，悠摸了一陣子，沒有達到高潮就放棄了。

他改由撫摸自己的陰莖，陰莖快感來得快又急，但是射精一次以後很難再達到第二次高潮，悠把臉埋進枕頭裡，他有點沮喪，而且沒來由地感到憤怒。他偏過頭去，含著淚水的金色眼睛找到了天的枕頭，在那上面沒有天的味道，但有一根屬於天的淺色頭髮。

悠突然有了一個很不切實際的想法。

如果僕人們謠傳的，天在外面的情婦，也和天的頭髮顏色很相近，又是短髮的話，那他永遠也無法從天的衣服上，找到這個男人出軌的痕跡吧。

「怎麼可能呢。」會有這種想法，悠都覺得自己真的太傻了。「我才是他的妻子啊，情婦不過是像每一季流行的衣服那樣，總會過時的東西。」


End file.
